Royal Flattery
by Daddy Aksis
Summary: Xydron has been slain. My word kept. Rewards received. Sorry for not uploading for a while. School and shit.


Xydron roared in pain as I hit him one last time with my Last Word, causing him to disintegrate. His head appeared before me as it had dropped from him. My Ghost absorbed it into his inventory. I breathed a sigh of relief as the other Vex around me collapsed with the Gate Lord. I reloaded the gun after I made sure everything was dead.

"Good work. Now to find the Black Garden", Ghost praised. I nodded at the blue eye to acknowledge this. He took me to orbit and into my ship. I set the coordinates to the Reef, and went into light speed. I was thinking of showing the Queen's asshole brother why I was made a guardian. Just when I started to plan all of this, we showed up at the Reef. A ship graveyard was a better name for it. Ghost told me about how these ships escaped the collapse, and the unknown clues to the Awoken survival out here.

"Here we are", Ghost broke the very long silence. Two guards escorted me in, acting like I was a prisoner. I kept their pace, just so I wouldn't have to kill them for thinking they actually could kill me. My mentality pretty much made me the Titan I am now. Again, my thoughts were broken by a female voice.

"It is alive...and still has its ball", the Queen said.

"There's no shame in running away. Other than the utter failure and cowardice of it", her brother chuckled triumphantly.

"We didn't run", I squinted at him.

"Was no Gate Lord slain, brother", the Queen asked.

"Oh, we slayed a Gate Lord", Ghost's voice was a bit louder than I expected. I glanced at him.

"Ghost", one word was all it took for attitudes to change in the room. The Gate Lord's head dropped onto the floor with a loud clank. Her brother went from a smile to an ajar frown. Even the two Fallen that stood next to the Queen shifted their spears. She leaned forward, seeing that someone had actually kept their word with her.

"We need to find the Black Garden", I asserted myself. Her brother scoffed.

"They don't even know where it is", he was stalling and I knew it.

"Then show them to which that grants them entrance", her sentence structure made it look like this was in the 1800's. He turned to look at his sister.

"If you wish them certain death just kill them here", he was frustrated.

"Often when we guess at other's motives, we reveal only our own", she felt like keeping me alive as I did my promise.

"My motive is simply to be loyal", he kneeled.

"To a people, a Queen, and a sister", he tried desperately to convince her.

"Then please, take what is required", she wasn't going to have it. In defeat, he walked over to the Gate Lord's head and pulled out his knife. He cut some wires, then reached in to pull out the eye. He raised it to his face as he watched the eye lose its red lights. He smiled at me.

"Dead, unfortunately. A wasted journey I'm afraid", his bruised ego healed once again.

"Perhaps, but I find this one resourceful", she implied.

"We gift it...in sympathy for their Traveler", she was a bit hesitant. He frowned, then turned his head to me again.

"Mars, twenty-four north, thirty-two east, Meridian Bay", he finally gave me the location. The Queen got up and spoke.

"I have shown you benevolence, Guardian. When the Awoken need an ally, I will call on you, and expect you to answer", she seemed a bit more serious.

"She's saying you owe us, Guardian", her brother was like a translator, an unneeded one.

"But before you leave, I would like to talk of private matters in my dining room", she smiled a little. Awwwwww sheeeeeeeit, I thought. Her brother didn't seem very amused at this. As I walked past him, he crossed his arms and generally looked disgusted. I walked behind her because, well, you know, dat ass.

"Welcome to my dining room", she said. It was huge to say the least. About twenty feet in front of us was a table that spanned to about half of the room. In front of that was a huge glass wall that gave us a view of the entire Reef. It really was a complete set to the royal feel. She walked over to the left end, while I walked to the right. I sat in the soft and cushiony chair only monarchs sat in. On my plate was a sort of meat I don't think I've seen before. My Ghost analyzed it, making sure it wasn't poisoned.

"It's meat from a turkey. A source of vitamin A", Ghost informed. I took a bite, only to have my taste buds pleased. Sweet Jesus. It made my mouth water as much as the Queen's ass. I wolfed all of it down, including the stuffing. Ghost's eye had widened a bit watching me eat like a starved animal. Luckily the Queen didn't notice, saving my embarrassment. She snapped her finger, this caused two Fallen to come out of practically nowhere and take up our used silverware and plates. I was a bit nervous because I was used to seeing them do nothing but shoot at me.

"Now that we are alone", she got up and walked slowly towards me. Now for dessert. She stopped and turned to face the Reef.

"Come join me, Guardian", she said. I did so, now standing next to her. She then turned to me, I mirrored her. She traced a finger down my chest plate.

"I find myself...attracted to you", hesitant in her words she blushed. I placed my left hand behind her neck, and leaned my head down to hers. We kissed, both feeling tingles of excitement. She hugged me, wanting more. I let my hands travel slowly down her back, finally reaching their point.

"Guardian", she softly moaned as she parted. She let go of me and took my left hand. She guided me to her bedroom, going through the right door. Her room looked like something of fantasy. Her bed was huge, with those fancy translucent curtains. A nice purple rug under the perimeter of the bed. I touched it, feeling the really soft cotton blanket and the purple silk under it. She sat me on the bed, kissing me again.

"This room is huge", I was still getting all of this royal grade architecture in my head. She rubbed my leg, looking me in the eye.

"I wonder what else is", she climbed onto me. I felt her groin grind against mine, hearing a soft breath. She sat up, taking her chest armor off. I brought my hands up to her bra, massaging it. She went a little faster, guiding my hands to her bra strap. I undid them, watching it fall in my lap. Her breasts were quite nice, her nipples a slightly darker shade of her skin.

"Damn", I whispered as I groped them. She blushed as I caressed her sensitive chest. I sat up with her, running the tips of my fingers down her back. This caused her to shiver a bit, arching her back towards me. I kissed her neck, leaning her head with my left hand for more room. She started breathing a little heavier, her heart rate going up. She pushed me back down, but got off of me as well. I looked at her as she took off part of my greaves. My erection kind of popped out.

"As expected", the Queen chuckled. She grasped it, feeling a very warm shaft. She started stroking it, wanting to show her gratitude. Her soft skin rubbing me made my length a bit more sensitive. I sucked in air through closed teeth as I felt her tongue go up and down. She circled the head and sucked, treating it like a popsicle. I clutched the sheets, trying not to die of the best blowjob ever given to me. She finally went down, then put a hand on my stomach.

That was when she flicked her tongue, making my back arch. Her hand held me down so I could control it easier. She started back up, bobbing her head at a good pace. I could hear her moaning, even feel the vibrations from her mouth. After a few minutes, she took her mouth off and rubbed at a faster pace. My hands gripped the sheets tighter, feeling a tingle all too familiar. I started breathing harder, my climax very close. The Queen stopped and sucked as hard as she could. My hands made a clawing position as I hit my high with a grunt. It kind of stung as I came a lot.

She still sucked after I was done, my erection now extremely sensitive. I made a few open mouthed grunts, and finished with a pleased sigh. My head fell back on the bed exhausted. She crawled on top again, snuggling with me. She looked into my eyes and asked something of me.

"Again", that was all I needed to hear for me to flip the position. Since her breasts were already showing, I might as well play with them. I sucked on the right one while I massaged the other. An approving moan was muffled by her closed mouth. I switched, equalizing the pleasure and quality. I then kissed down her body, now at her lower thighs. As soon as I got to her panties, they were pretty wet to say the least. I slid them off, tossing them next to her chest armor.

Her cheeks turned a slight red as I put her legs over my shoulders. I lapped softly at her, hearing a sigh of relief. It wasn't the best taste I've experienced, but it was there. I pushed my tongue deeper, getting a stronger response. Her back arched slightly, now getting a short gasp out of her. I sucked a little on her clit, this time was a lot different. She moaned loudly and her legs went in a few inches. I kept sucking until her hands grabbed the back of my head, then pushed me into her. I licked as best as I could at that one spot she liked the most. It seemed to work as her legs now held me there. She started to hyperventilate, moaning at the same time.

"G-Guardian", she managed to get out before hitting her climax. She covered her mouth to keep her volume down. I felt her legs twitch as warm fluid flooded my mouth. Her muscles fell limp, her heavy breathing was all I heard. I got up onto the bed and laid next to her. She looked at me, then put her face to mine. We kissed for a few moments before she parted.

"Now, to test your endurance Guardian", she smiled. Before I could react, she switched the position. I felt her getting me hard again with her grinding. She sat up and guided me inside of her. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she went down.

"It feels warm", the Awoken breathed. Her hands on my chest pushed down to hold her up. She moved her hips around, wanting more so badly. I placed my hands on her sides, helping her speed up. The moans that escaped her mouth were increased in volume and frequency. The hot fluids inside of her moistened my erection as it kept sliding in and out. Needless to say it was one of the best feelings ever.

"Damn", my voice barely audible. I started to lift her up more, letting her drop back down. She loved it, hearing skin contact with hers. Since my legs hung off the bed, I had a little surprise for her. I brought her up with me as I stood, carrying her. She gasped as I held her there when I slammed into her. The Queen hugged me as I kept at it, increasing the pace every few seconds. If I thought before was loud, right now was five times louder. Her moans turned into screams of love and appreciation. My arms were ready to give out when I felt her climax with me.

"Guardian", she screamed as she covered my crotch with her clear substance. I panted as I tried to holder there for another minute, letting her onto the floor slowly. Once her high heels touched the ground, I fell back onto the bed exhausted. She crawled back on me, putting my still hard self into her. She tightened and relaxed her walls around it, making me twitch. We kissed as this happened, she wanted all of my love to herself.

"You have pleased your Queen", she whispered. After she was through savoring the moment, we showered. When we were done, she gave me one last kiss before my Ghost took me to orbit.


End file.
